Le nouveau Shakespeare
by Orange Sanguine
Summary: Les Avengers et les mercenaires se vouent une haine ancestrale. Peter, fils de Captain America et Tony Stark eut le coup de foudre pour un mercenaire du nom de Wade Wilson. Sous le balcon du mercenaire, Peter lui déclare son amour.


Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartiens tout est à Stan Lee !

Résumé : Les Avengers et les mercenaires se vouent une haine ancestrale. Peter, fils de Captain America et Tony Stark eut le coup de foudre pour un mercenaire du nom de Wade Wilson. Sous le balcon du mercenaire, Peter lui déclare son amour.

SuperBêta : Voidonce et TheCrasy et puis c'est l'idée de Bruniblondie Merci à toute (Et Lulu aussi) *coeuuuur*

Note de l'auteuse : Helllo ! Ceci est une parodie... J'espère que ça vous plaira, même si c'est vraiment... Bref. Sinon n'oubliez pas, pour ceux qui n'ont pas l'habitude de Deadpool, il entendant des voix qui serons représenté en **Gras** et/ou en _Italique._ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ce passe pour Spidey durant Civil War, mais ici, je l'ai intégré aux Avengers (pas très important). C'est tout, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

PS : J'ai découvert les Shimeji c'est trop cool ce truc! #CeciEstTotalementHorsSujet

PPS : Pour la #StoryOfTheMonth de Mars c'est Supernatural (M/M) qui a gagner !

PPPS : Thecrasy organise un petit jeu concours sur sa page Facebook "Thecrasy Fanfictions" avec plein de petit jeu trop cool ! (Testé et Approuvé) n'hésitez pas en plus il y a une fiction et un dessin de votre choix à gagner ! (DE VOTRE CHOIX !)

[Le nouveau Shakespeare]

Spiderman en avait marre, il décida donc de fausser compagnie aux Avengers qui se déchiraient. Il se rendit dans une ruelle perdue d'une ville loin de chez lui, pour essayer d'apercevoir Deadpool à travers les fenêtres. Par chance, le mercenaire, vêtu d'une magnifique robe rose par-dessus son costume rouge, dut ouvrir la porte-fenêtre. Sans doute à cause de la fumée que l'on voyait sortir. Puis, l'homme décida de rester sur son balcon.

L'araignée préférée des Américains soupira et se rapprocha jusqu'à atteindre un carré d'herbe, miraculeusement intact, en-dessous du balcon de l'appartement de Wade Wilson.

-Hélas !

La voix du mercenaire parvint aux oreilles de Peter, le faisant réagir au quart de tour.

-Il parle ! Oh ! Parle encore, ange resplendissant : car tu rayonnes dans cette nuit, au-dessus de ma tête, comme le mercenaire ailé du ciel, aux yeux bouleversés de ce que tu as traversé, devançant les héros déchirés et voguant sur sa licorne dans les airs.

-Ô Peter ! Peter ! Pourquoi es-tu Spiderman ? Renie ton pouvoir et abdique les Avengers, ou, si tu ne le veux pas, jure de m'aimer, et je ne serai plus un assassin.

Parlant pour lui-même, Peter Parker se questionna :

-Dois-je l'écouter encore ou lui répondre ?

Alors qu'il hésitait toujours, Wade le devança en prenant la parole, ignorant que le fruit de ses tourments l'entendait :

-Ton équipe seule est mon ennemie. Tu n'es pas un Avengers, tu es Peter. Qu'est-ce qu'un Avengers ? Ce n'est ni un pouvoir, ni une mutation, ni une armure, ni rien qui fasse partie d'un homme... Oh ! Sois quelque autre héros ! Qu'y a-t-il dans un héros ? Ce que nous appelons un pancake a toujours le même goût sous un autre nom... _Sauf si on les rate_. Ainsi, si Peter n'était plus un Avengers, il conserverait encore les chères imperfections qu'il possède... Peter, renonce à ton groupe ; et, à la place des Avengers qui ne font pas partie de toi, prends-moi tout entier.

Peter, ému par les mots qu'il venait d'entendre, se décida à lui répondre :

-Je te prends au mot ! Dit-il, appelle-moi seulement ton amour et je quitte les Avengers : désormais je ne suis plus un héros.

Sur son balcon, l'homme dans sa robe eut l'air surpris.

-Quel homme es-tu, toi qui, ainsi caché par la nuit, viens de te heurter à mon secret ?

Toujours sur son carré d'herbe en-dessous du balcon, Peter lui répondit :

-Je ne sais pas par quel nom t'indiquer qui je suis. Mon nom de héros, mon cher, m'est odieux à moi-même, parce qu'il est pour toi un ennemi : si je l'avais écrit là, j'en déchirerais les lettres.

Sur son balcon, Wade Wilson était charmé.

-Mon oreille n'a pas encore aspiré cent paroles proférées par cette voix, et pourtant j'en reconnais le son. N'es-tu pas Spiderman et un Avengers ?

-Ni l'un ni l'autre, belle vierge, si tu détestes l'un et l'autre.

Après cela les deux amoureux discutèrent longuement, mais il se faisait tard et Deadpool voulait rentrer pour jouer à son jeu-vidéo. Seulement, Peter ne semblait pas apprécier le programme.

-Oh ! Vas-tu donc me laisser si peu satisfait ?

-Quelle satisfaction veux-tu obtenir cette nuit ? Questionna, le mercenaire.

-Le solennel échange de ton amour contre le mien.

-Mon amour ! Je l'ai donné av-

 _STOP ! Je pense qu'on a compris._

 **Tu penses vraiment qu'il dirait ça ?**

-Mais vous m'avez coupé au meilleur moment ! J'allais faire monter Spidey dans mon antre !

Le mercenaire qui avait enlevé son masque, mais portait toujours sa tenue avec une paire de crocs bleus, était installé devant son écran d'ordinateur qui datait de Mathusalem. Sur l'écran, un document word était ouvert où un curseur clignotait au milieu d'une phrase.

Aujourd'hui, Deadpool avait l'intention de devenir le nouveau Shakespeare.

 **Au fait tu sais comment ça finit ?**

[FIN]

Alors ? Déçu ?


End file.
